Celtic Magic
by Shadow Moon Dragon
Summary: Who is this mysterious person that we are suddenly reading their thoughts and seeing out their eyes? Also what do they have to do with our favourite Golden Boy? Read and find out and please review for I would really like to hear what you think about it.
1. Life as we live it

What ever you don't recognize is mine the rest is from other authors  
  
Celtic Magic  
  
Remembering  
  
Never since I was Merlin's protégé did I ever dream of this. For I did see it in a dream once. That was before the Great Terror, it was also before I was turned. Not many would ever think that my knowledge was as great as it was. I never seemed the type. I was always getting in trouble, hardly ever handing in my assigned work, and I never listening to my superiors.

Yet I was one of the biggest bookworms in the place. I was even on a first name basses with the librarian; she made sure that everyone else called her Ms. Porlar. Not even the headmaster could call her Luisa. She kept my secret love of the written world to herself, which I was glad of her doing. For when I turned I had a larger knowledge then anyone ever thought.

They tried to trick me many times, though they could never figure out why I could always hear whatever they said, even through the strongest silencing wards. What they also didn't understand was why the vampire that was credited for changing me on my 20th birthday had died; they understood the others in the room but not why he died.  
  
What they didn't know was that I was born into the night. We were one, the night and me, since birth. None of the others could do what I could, though many tried. I was the last one of my once large and long lost clan. Not only had most of my family been killed off but also a large number had turned completely evil and were banned, changed into normal vampires and their family powers removed. We were different; though I didn't know it at the time I came to live with your clan, which stretched all over the world.

No one thought it even possible. You call soon found out your mistake of misjudging others. I made you pay for the things that you did to me. Your death was painful, long and full of torture. Now I nave all the knowledge you had and more from your mates. No one will look for you; for to them you are dead, as am I. Though only one seems to think I have great power; this raven haired friend of mine.

To you and yours I am the reason you can't sleep at night, to him I am Ven the last true vampire.


	2. Remebering

What ever you don't recognize is mine the rest is from other authors Celtic Magic Remembering 

Never since me was Merlin's protégé did me ever dream of this. For me did see it in a dream once. That was erewhile the Great Terror, it was also erewhile me was turned. Not many would ever think that my knowledge was as great as it was. Me never seemed the type. Me was always getting in trouble, hardly ever handing in my assigned work, and me never listening to my superiors. Yet me was one of the biggest bookworms in the place. Me was even on a first name basses withal the librarian; she made sure that everyone else called her Ms. Porlar. Not even the headmaster could call her Luisa. She kept my secret love of the written world to herself, which me was glad of her doing. Foe when me turned me had a larger knowledge then anyone ever thought. They tried to trick me many times, though they could never figure out why me could always hear whatever they said, even through the strongest silencing wards. What they also didn't understand was why the vampire that was credited for changing me on my 20th birthday had died; they understood the others in the room but not why he died.

What they didn't wot was that me was born into the night. We were one, the night and me, since birth. None of the others could do what me could, though many tried. Me was the last one of my once large and long lost clan. Not only had most of my family been killed off but also a large number had turned completely evil and were banned, changed into normal vampires and their family powers removed. We were different; though me didn't wot it at the time me came to live withal thy clan, which stretched all over the world. Nay one thought it even possible. Thee call anon found out thy mistake of misjudging others. Me made thee pay for the things that thee did to me. Thy death was painful, long and full of torture. Now me nave all the knowledge thee had and more from thy mates. Nay one will look for thee; for to them thee are dead, as am me. Though only one seems to think me have great power; this raven haired friend of mine. To thee and thys me am the reason thee can't sleep at night, to him me am Ven the last true vampire.


End file.
